


Entrenamientos

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Friendship, Kisses, Love, M/M, compañeros de fútbol de Louis, entrenamientos, fluffly, larry stylinson - Freeform, romance louis and harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sucede con Harry y Louis en los entrenamientos? Ahora lo sabrán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrenamientos

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy cute. Me gustó hacer este one shot, espero les guste :).  
> Salió de mi cabeza *-*

Louis estaba entrenando, ya que por supuesto, él juega fútbol en Doncaster Rovers, de su ciudad Natal. Se movía con una agilidad, de aquí para allá, pero siempre seguro de sí mismo. Sus compañeros de equipo le tenían cariño, en poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que era y es una excelente persona, como amigo y novio. Sí, ellos ya saben, aunque siempre supieron que Harry y él eran novios -casi esposos-. Amaban verlos juntos, y los amigos/ compañeros siempre decían que Harry era tierno, porque admitamos, un novio que siempre lo va a ver en los entrenamientos, y se preocupa por él, y le hace mimos, es tierno, ¿Cierto?. Pero volvamos al punto. Louis estaba entrenando junto con sus compañeros y Harry llegó a ver a su amado novio.

-Loubear. -Harry le llamó. Louis dio un pequeño salto, y como siempre, se acercó a su novio.

-Bebé, pensé que no ibas venir. -Hace un puchero. Harry sonrió.

-Nunca te haría eso. Lo sabes. -Harry le besó sus labios suavemente, que con mucho entusiasmo, Louis lo aceptó.

Los dos se separaron y sonrieron. Louis colocó su frente contra la de Harry.

-Tengo que entrenar. -Susurró.

-Lo sé. -Harry le dio un beso casto en los labios y cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Louis le pegó en la nalga derecha. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, y Louis rió.

~~~~~

Harry estaba sentado en las bancas, donde algunos del equipo también estaban. En el momento que se sentó, empezó a hablar con el resto del equipo, ya que se llevaban bien entre ellos, a parte los del equipo están acostumbrados a ver a Harry visitar esos lugares. Louis seguía entrenando, preparándose para el partido que se realizaba la semana entrante. Mientras los chicos entrenaban, Harry se quedó mirando a su novio sutilmente, él pensaba que tuvo tanta suerte al haber encontrado a un novio como Louis, perfecto, hermoso, tan cariñoso, humilde, tan él. Al observarlo, el entrenador sonó el silbato, para que los chicos descansaran. Louis corrió rápidamente hasta Harry. Al momento de llegar, Harry le sonrió.

-Hey. -Louis le dijo en tono de broma.

-Hey. -Harry respondió, y ambos rieron. Los del equipo, más los que se unieron, rodaron los ojos al verlos. Siempre hacen lo mismo, pensó Jamie.

-Siéntate aquí, bebé. -Harry le dijo a su novio, quien frunció el ceño.

-Pero estoy todo sudado. -Respondió.

-No me importa, ven. -Harry sonrió mostrando esos hoyuelos que enloquecen a Louis.

Louis no tuvo otra que aceptar, como el buen niño que es.

-Está bien, pero tú te sientas en mí. -Él se paró, y Louis se sentó. Harry se subió en el regazo de Louis, como siempre. Louis le rodeó la cintura, y Harry envolvió sus brazos en su cuello.

Los del equipo los miraron curiosos. Y Marc levantó una ceja, para luego soltar una risa.

-Te amo, sabes. -Dijo Louis.

-Te amo más. -Harry le besó los labios. Luego Louis se separó.

-Eres un bebé gigante. -Ríe Louis.

-Cállate. -Harry trató de hacerse el serio, pero no le funcionó. Es imposible resistirse a Louis.

-No me dejaste terminar. -Se hizo el ofendido. -Pero eres mí bebé gigante. -Louis continuó.

Harry rodó los ojos.

-Siempre.

-Dios, me hacen vomitar arcoíris. -Billy dijo, los demás rieron.

-Estás celoso de que él sea mío y no tuyo. -Louis le respondió.

-Sí. -Billy habló seriamente, pero luego rió. -Es broma. -Dijo. Louis lo fulminó con la mirada. Harry sólo rió.

-Déjalo, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, para siempre. -Louis rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Harry, y lo miró tiernamente, con ese brillo en sus ojos que siempre tenía cuando estaba con Harry.

Harry -quien seguía en el regazo de Louis- , le dio un casto beso en los labios.

Pero Louis no quería un simple beso, así que apretó a Harry contra él, más de lo que se permitía, y beso a Harry como siempre lo hacía, con pasión, con cariño, desesperado por él, con ternura, pero siempre con amor. Porque eso son ellos, amor eterno.

Harry enredó sus dedos en pelo de Louis, y tiró de ellos suavemente, Louis gimió pero Harry se tragó ese gemido. Parecían no acabar nunca, prácticamente se comían, se devoraban, como si no existiera un mañana y ésta sería la última cosa que hacer antes de morir. Aunque no fuera así.

-Chicos...aún estamos aquí. -David les dijo. Pero Harry y Louis hicieron caso omiso, y continuaron con esa maravillosa sensación.

-Dios. -murmuró alguien.

Louis pidió permiso a la entrada bucal de Harry, quien rápidamente aceptó. Los dos tenían una competencia de lenguas, para ver quién mandaba. Harry sintió desvanecer, y sus pulmones ya necesitaban aíre, así que se separó y tomó una buena respiración, y obviamente se besaron otra vez, no les importaba que los demás estuvieran viéndolos, y en primera fila.

-¿No piensan parar? -Dijo Jamie burlonamente.

Los dos seguían besándose. Los del equipo se pararon y varios de ellos sujetaron a Harry de su camiseta, y trataban de separarlos. Louis gruñó y apretó a Harry más fuerte contra él para que no le quitaran a su amor.

-Porfavor chicos, saben que los queremos, pero esto ya es incómodo. -Paul, uno de los jugadores, dijo y se rió cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry y Louis ni se inmutaban.

-¡Chicos! !Regresen! -Gritó Billy aguantando una risa.

Empezaron a tratar de alejarlos, sin resultado. Sigueron besándose y los del equipo seguían forzándolos a terminar. Y por fin dio resultado.

Louis y Harry se dieron su último beso y antes de que se separaran completamente, Louis tiró del labio inferior de Harry, quien gimió como respuesta.

-Wow .-Rió Louis.

-Sí, Wow. -David les dijo, y todos empezaron a reírse.

Harry escondió su cara en su cuello y sonrió. Como amo mi vida, pensó Harry.

El resto del equipo se sentaron en sus antiguas posiciones.

-¡Hasta que terminaron! -Gritó uno.

Louis y Harry sólo rieron, porque no era la primera vez que pasaba.

-Y yo que quería seguir. -Habló descaradamente Louis.

-Idiota. -Le susurró Harry.

-Sí, sí, claro. Ahora me llamas idiota, pero bien que te gusta que te meta mi pe...-Louis no alcanzó a terminar, ya que fue interrumpido por un coro de voces.

-¡Louis! .-Gritaron los del equipo. Louis rió.

Harry estaba completamente colorado.

-Eres un idiota, pero mí idiota. Y te amo. -Harry le susurró en el oído. Louis suspiró como tonto enamorado. Oh esperen, es un tonto enamorado, pero de Harry, como Harry lo está de Louis.

Louis lo besó otra vez.

-Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo. -Susurró alguien. Los del equipo suspiraron frustrados y se levantaron para separarlos, porque o sino, la escena que vieron anteriormente se iba a repetir una y otra y otra vez.

Y así son los entrenamientos de ellos dos. Besarse hasta que los obliguen a separarse, pero hay algo que los del equipo no saben y es que: Los dos continúan en su hogar, y sin que nadie los interrumpa. Nadie.

Bueno, hasta que llegan los chicos de la banda, y los obligan a separarse. Pero no importa, porque tienen toda la vida para besarse, y amarse. Sólo hay que ser paciente y esperar que los demás se vayan. Y así poder continuar con su rutina diariamente.


End file.
